The present invention relates generally to article conveying or transporting systems, and more particularly to a new and improved system for use within, for example, mail, or similar article, handling, transporting, and sorting systems, wherein relatively flat pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having different thickness dimensions, can nevertheless be properly, rapidly, and efficiently handled, transported, and sorted without becoming damaged as a result of the conveyance or transportation of the pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, through the various conveying or transporting stages of the system, and without causing jamming of the system which would obviously necessitate an undesirable operational shutdown of the conveyor system while maintenance personnel perform necessary maintenance and repairs in order to effectively unjam or unblock the system and return the same to online operational status.
In connection with handling, transporting, and sorting systems which are used for the high-speed processing of mail or similar articles, the pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, are conventionally conveyed by means of conveyor systems which normally comprise a plurality of conveyor belts or conveyor belt subsystems wherein individual sections or runs thereof are oppositely disposed with respect to each other such that the conveyed pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, are interposed between the oppositely disposed conveyor belt sections so as to be conveyed downstream by means of the cooperating conveyor belts. The subsystems further comprise a drive motor and driven pulleys operatively connected to the drive motor, and are designed so as to be capable of transporting or conveying different pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, which may have relatively different thickness dimensions. In accordance with such conventional conveyor subsystems, one of the sections or runs of a first one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems extends between or spans two conveyor pulleys which are longitudinally spaced from each other at opposite ends of the particular conveyor belt section or run, and in this manner, that section or run of the first one of the conveyor belts is free to flex or bow away from the oppositely disposed section or run of the second one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems so as to in effect accommodate the conveyance of pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, which have a relatively large thickness dimension. This can be better appreciated from drawing FIGS. 1 and 1a-1c wherein FIG. 1 discloses three sections of a conventional mail or article conveyor, while FIGS. 1a-1c are enlarged views of the three sections shown in FIG. 1. More particularly, FIG. 1 discloses a conventional mail or article conveyor system which is generally indicated by the reference character 10, and the conveyor system 10 is seen to comprise three upstream sections 12, 14, 16. Units or pieces of mail, or similar articles, are adapted to be conveyed through the three upstream sections 12, 14, 16 of the conveyor system 10 in a vertical or upstanding mode between the two oppositely disposed sections or runs of the conveyor belt subsystems, as will become more apparent shortly hereafter, wherein the unites or pieces of mail, or similar articles, are conveyed in an edgewise mode upon base members or deck components 18, 20, 22 of the sections 12, 14, 16, and after passing through the third conveyor section 16, the units or pieces of mail, or similar articles, are conveyed into and through a turnover section, not shown, wherein the pieces or units or mail, or similar articles, are now adapted to be conveyed in a flat surface mode. The conveyor section 12 may have one or more cameras 24 operatively associated therewith, while conveyor section 14 may include a reader component 26, a printer 28, and a verifier 30. Section 16 may likewise comprise a printer 32 and a reader 34.
More importantly, however, for the purposes of the present invention, it is further seen that, in connection with the conveyor belt arrangement within the first conveyor section 12 of the conventional conveyor system 10, a first inner one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems is seen to comprise a first inner conveyor belt 36 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 38 and which is also routed around a plurality of idler pulleys 40 such that a substantially planar section or run 42 of conveyor belt 36 defines an upstream portion of the mail or article conveying path. In a similar manner, a second outer one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems is seen to comprise a first outer conveyor belt 44 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 46 and which is also routed around an idler pulley 48 such that a substantially planar upstream section or run 50 of conveyor belt 44 is disposed opposite the planar section or run 42 of conveyor belt 36 so as to cooperate therewith in defining the aforenoted upstream portion of the mail or article conveying path.
In a similar manner, as can be further seen from FIG. 1a and with additional reference being made to FIGS. 1b and 1c, the first inner one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems is seen to comprise a second inner conveyor belt 52 which is adapted to be driven by means of a drive pulley 54 as shown in FIG. 1c and which is also routed around a plurality of idler pulleys 56 such that a substantially planar section or run 58 of conveyor belt 52 defines an intermediate portion of the mail or article conveying path. It is further appreciated that a downstream section or run 60 of first outer conveyor belt 44 is disposed opposite the planar section or run 58 of conveyor belt 52 so as to cooperate therewith in partially defining the aforenoted intermediate portion of the mail or article conveying path. Continuing still further, the second outer one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems is seen to also comprise a second outer conveyor belt 62 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 64 and which is also routed around an idler pulley 66 such that a substantially planar section or run 68 of conveyor belt 62 is disposed opposite the planar section or run 58 of conveyor belt 52 so as to cooperate therewith in also partially defining the aforenoted intermediate portion of the mail or article conveying path. Continuing still yet further, the second outer one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems is seen to additionally comprise a third outer conveyor belt 70 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 72 and which is also routed around an idler pulley 74 such that a substantially planar section or run 76 of conveyor belt 70 is likewise disposed opposite the planar section or run 58 of conveyor belt 52 so as to also cooperate therewith and thereby partially define the aforenoted intermediate portion of the mail or article conveying path.
Lastly, the second outer one of the two oppositely disposed conveyor belt subsystems is seen to also comprise a fourth outer conveyor belt 78 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 80 and which is also routed around an idler pulley 82 such that a substantially planar section or run 84 of conveyor belt 78 is likewise disposed opposite the planar section or run 58 of conveyor belt 52 so as to also cooperate therewith and thereby partially define the aforenoted intermediate portion of the mail or article conveying path. It can thus be appreciated that, particularly in connection with the mail or article conveying path defined, for example, by means of the conveyor belt 52 and the opposed conveyor belts 44, 62, 70, and 78, and as may best be appreciated from FIGS. 1 and 1a-1c, the overall configuration of the conveyor belt 52 is substantially that of an archery-bow or a triangle wherein the planar section or run 58 of the conveyor belt 52 freely extends between the extreme left idler roller 56 as seen in FIG. 1a and the drive pulley 54 as shown in FIG. 1c. Accordingly, it is to be understood and appreciated that when pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having relatively large thickness dimensions are conveyed along the aforenoted flow path by means of the various conveyor belts, the planar section or run 58 is free to flex, bow, or move away from the conveyor belts 44, 62, 70, and 78 in order to effectively accommodate the transportation or conveyance of such pieces or units of mail or articles having such relatively large thickness dimensions.
In a similar manner, with reference being specifically made to FIG. 1c, it is seen that, in connection with the downstream portion or section of the flow path for the conveyed pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, the outer conveyor belt subsystem comprises a single conveyor belt 86 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 88 and which is also routed around a plurality of idler pulleys 90, including oppositely disposed upstream and downstream idler pulleys 90a, 90b which are disposed at the extreme ends of the expanse of the conveyor belt 86. Accordingly, it is again seen, in a manner similar to that of conveyor belt 52, that the conveyor belt 86 has an overall configuration which is that of a triangle or archery-bow, and therefore, still further, it is additionally seen that the conveyor belt 86 includes a substantially planar section or run 92 which is disposed along the mail or article flow path. In conjunction with conveyor belt 86, and more particularly, in conjunction with substantially planar mail or article flow path section or run 92, the inner conveyor belt downstream end subsystem comprises a first conveyor belt 94 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 96 and which is also routed around an idler pulley 98 whereby, as a result of the disposition of such conveyor belt 94, there is provided a substantially planar section 100 of conveyor belt 94 which is disposed opposite substantially planar section 92 of conveyor belt 86 so as to cooperate therewith in partially defining the downstream portion of the mail or article flow path.
In a similar manner, the inner conveyor belt downstream end subsystem is seen to further comprise a second conveyor belt 102 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 104 and which is also routed around an idler pulley 106 whereby, as a result of the disposition of such conveyor belt 102, there is provided a substantially planar section 108 of conveyor belt 102 which is disposed opposite substantially planar section 92 of conveyor belt 86 so as to cooperate therewith in partially defining the downstream portion of the mail or article flow path. Lastly, in a likewise similar manner, the inner conveyor belt downstream end subsystem is seen to still further comprise a third conveyor belt 110 which is driven by means of a drive pulley 112 and which is also routed around at least one idler pulley 114 whereby, as a result of the disposition of such conveyor belt 110, there is provided a substantially planar section 116 of conveyor belt 110 which is also disposed opposite substantially planar section 92 of conveyor belt 86 so as to cooperate therewith, as well as with conveyor belt sections 100 and 108, in partially defining the downstream portion of the mail or article flow path.
While the aforenoted conventional or prior art mail or similar article conveying system is normally operationally satisfactory, it has been experienced that, as a result of the particular or specific design of such systems, it is often difficult or problematic for the system to continuously, smoothly, and reliably convey or transport those pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, which have relatively large thickness dimensions. The reason for this can be best appreciated from the schematic illustration of FIGS. 1 and 1a-1c. As was noted hereinbefore, the mail or article flow path comprises substantially planar conveyor belt elongated sections 58 and 92. Accordingly, when a substantially thick piece or unit of mail, or similar article, is to be conveyed along the mail or article flow path, the conveyor belt sections 58 and 92 will have to bow or flex away from their respective oppositely disposed conveyor belt sections 60, 68, 76, 84 and 100, 108, 116 in order to permit the piece or unit of mail, or similar article, having the relatively large thickness dimension to be conveyed. The degree or amount of flexure or bowing of the conveyor belt sections 58 and 92 is limited, however, to the flexibility or the degree to which the conveyor belt can stretch. It is to be remembered further, however, that the conveyor belts are normally maintained substantially taut or under a relatively high degree of tension in order to in fact be capable of performing their cooperative functions in transporting or conveying the pieces or units of mail or similar articles. If the conveyor belts cannot flex or bow to a sufficiently large degree, then the system will likely become jammed or blocked when pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having relatively large thickness dimensions, are attempted to be conveyed or transported through the system. Accordingly, such conventional or prior art systems are effectively limited in their abilities to convey or transport pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, which have thickness dimensions which are greater than a predetermined amount. In addition, the pieces or units or mail, or similar articles, may be damaged within the system, and still further, maintenance or repair personnel must of course be summoned to unjam or unblock the system whereby, obviously, the system experiences operational downtime.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved system for use within, for example, mail, or similar article, handling, transporting, and sorting systems, wherein relatively flat pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having different thickness dimensions, can nevertheless be continuously, efficiently, and reliably handled, transported, and sorted without becoming damaged as a result of the conveyance or transportation of the pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, through the various conveying or transporting stages of the system, and without causing jamming of the system which would obviously necessitate undesirable operational downtime of the conveyor system while maintenance personnel perform necessary maintenance and repairs in order to effectively unjam or unblock the system and return the same to online operational status.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mail or similar article handling, transporting, and sorting system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mail or similar article handling, transporting, and sorting system which effectively overcomes the various drawbacks and operational disadvantages characteristic of prior art mail or article handling, transporting, and sorting systems.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mail or similar article handling, transporting, and sorting system which effectively overcomes the various drawbacks and operational disadvantages characteristic of prior art mail or article handling, transporting, and sorting systems wherein pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having different thickness dimensions can nevertheless be continuously, efficiently, and reliably handled, transported, and sorted by means of the system of the present invention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mail or similar article handling, transporting, and sorting system which effectively overcomes the various drawbacks and operational disadvantages characteristic of prior art mail or article handling, transporting, and sorting systems wherein the system effectively comprises a fixed conveyor side and a movable conveyor side so as to accommodate pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having different thickness dimensions whereby such pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having such different thickness dimensions, can be continuously, efficiently, and reliably handled, transported, and sorted without undergoing damage and without jamming or blocking the system.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved mail or similar article handling, transporting, and sorting system which comprises, in effect, a fixed conveyor side and a movable conveyor side. The fixed conveyor side of the system comprises a plurality of belt conveyors wherein the conveyor belts are driven by means of a drive pulley and wherein further the conveyor belts are routed around a plurality of idler pulleys which have their rotational axes fixed with respect to the plane of the mail or article flow path. The movable side of the system likewise comprises a plurality of belt conveyors wherein the conveyor belts are likewise driven by means of a drive pulley and wherein further the conveyor belts are routed around a plurality of idler pulleys. However, in accordance with the unique and novel principles and teachings of the present invention, the idler pulleys incorporated within the movable side of the conveyor belt system are mounted either upon spring-biased plunger mechanisms or swing arm devices so as to, in effect, be retractable away from the plane of the mail or article flow path. In this manner, a linear or substantially planar flow path is maintained, and various pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having different thickness dimensions, can be accommodated within the conveyor system. It is to be particularly appreciated that the system is therefore virtually unlimited in connection with the particular pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, which can be handled, transported, or conveyed by the system because the only criteria which would effectively limit the system in connection with the handling, transporting, or conveying of a particular unit or piece of mail, or similar article, would be the thickness dimension of such article, however, the system can be readily implemented or tailored so as to accommodate particular pieces or units of mail, or similar articles, having predetermined thickness dimensions, by providing the plunger mechanisms with predetermined longitudinal strokes, or by providing the swing arm devices with pivotal ranges of motion having predetermined arcuate extents.